FOOTLOOSE
by KendraincupcakesG
Summary: for senior year beck moves to a small town where performing is banned. but in this town he meets Jade and other friends that seem to break that law. please read and reveiw i suck at summaries but its a really good story!
1. STUDY HALL

14:25

I walked through the front doors of my new school. I couldn't believe that I would be going to a school where things like dancing and performing were banned. What type of town was this. How was I supposed to enjoy my senior year of high school away form LA. It would be a whole year with out my friends, crazy teachers, and Tori. We said that we would try to make the whole long distance thing work, but I doubt that it would happen. We would have to cool things off anyways because I would be going to Juliard on an acting scholar ship and she also got an early acceptance to UCLA. I had been in Alabama for a whole week in this small ass town. How could a town only have 300 people living in it. Why did my dad have to get transferred here. Just a year here Beck then its off to New York.

"You must be new around here?" a black guy with dreads approaches me as I leave the front office with my new scheldle in my hands.

"Yeah. I'm Beck."

"Andre. Where you from?"

"LA. Well technically Hollywood."

"Wow then this place must be so weird for you then."

"You have no idea. How come this school doesn't offer any performing classes?"

He chuckled a little bit. "You don't know the rule around here do you."

"What rule?"

"Any type of performing like dancing, singing, acting, etc, is against the law here."

"HOW!" I could help but yell a little.

"About 15 years ago all these kids where coming home from a musical they had put on here at the school and then boom they got hit by another car; all of them died. The mayor then thought that 'performing' was the reason they got in the crash because if they wouldn't have been coming home form the musical they wouldn't be dead."

"Oh. Well then what do ya'll do for fun here?" I asked.

He stared to chuckle again. "We um hold a study hall every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You should come, we hold it out side of town at this barn."

"Sure I guess."

"Alright wear do you live."

"Um I believe that its 234 Cooper Lane."

"Well where neighbors. So ill be at your house by 8 and wear something that you would wear to have a good time in Cali."

"Wait, I thought that its just study hall why do I need to get all-" the bell rang and Andre sped away. I looked down at my scheldle, its time to go to Biology.

"You can sit there in the back with Jadelyn, she doesn't have a lad partner yet." My biology teacher told me.

"Hi I'm Beck." I took my seat next to her at the lab table.

"Jadelyn." Her voice was so smooth. She had blazing blue eyes and a long black hair which was pint up on top of her head in a bun. She looked plain, but was still pretty. Fro the rest of the class she didn't talk to me, she just did her work and mine. I could tell that she was quiet and probably a nerd, not to be mean to her. at least I would past biology. For the rest of the day I didn't talk to anyone. I was super excited when the last bell of the day rang. I got in my car and drove home. I looked through my unpacked boxed for something to wear to the study hall thing Andre was taking me too. I got a text from Tori while I picked out my clothes.

FROM: TORI

HEY BABE HOW WAS YOUR DAY AT YOUR NEW SCHOOL. I MISS YOU SO MUCH.

FROM:ME

MISRABLE. I MADE LIKE ONE FRINED. AND CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT IM LIVING IN A TOWN WHERE PERFORMING IS BANNED. JUST A YEAR THOUGH THEN ITS OFF TO NEW YORK.

FROM:TORI

OHH:( WELL I GOT TO GO. TTYL.

I didn't bother to reply. I hope that she was having a fun time back at Hollywood Arts. I got dressed in my favorite red button up and jeans with my army boots. Right at eight Andre was at my door with a strange kid with curly hair standing behind him.

"You ready to go man." Andre asked.

"Yep. My dads working overtime tonight so I can be out late."

"That works great."

"Um who's that."

"Oh, I'm Robbie Shapiro."

"Hey I'm Beck."

"Yeah Andre told me."

"Well lets go before were late guys."

"Do I need to bring books or anything?"

"No way."

We all piled into Andres car and drove about ten mins out of town. On the way I told them that I went to a performing arts high school and that I was in a long distance relationship with Tori, and that I had got an early acceptance to Juliard. When we arrived at the barn. I heard music and saw lots of lights.

"I thought that this was study hall." I said as I got out of the car.

"Well that's what we tell our parents. Come on I thought with you being from LA you knew about sneaking around to have a little fun." Andre commented.

I simply nodded my head. As we made our way into the barn I saw an amazing party. All the high school had to be here. There was dancing and drinking, just like the parties we had back in LA. Even though everyone was dancing their attention seemed to be focused in the center of the room.

"What are they all starring at?" I yelled to Andre over the music.

"Go see for your self." Andre then lead me through the crowd and in a good enough view to see what everyone was starring at. That's when I saw her.

She had black hair with strips of blue running down here back. She was wearing black short shorts with a black tanktop. She had her eyes closed as she moved to the music with a boy behind her rubbing every inch of her body. when she opened her eyes as the song changed I finally recognized her. she was my shy lad partner from biology.

"Is that Jadelyn?" I asked Andre.

"yep, she practically runs this place. But don't call her Jadelyn here, only Jade."

"She didn't look like that today."

"Well of course not. Her dad is like the biggest supporter of the no dancing law. He is also the pastor at the only church here in town."

"Oh that makes since." Just before Andre could speak a girl with long red hair approached us.

"Andre are you ready." Her voice was bubbly and sweet.

"Yeah."

"Wait ready for what?"

"You'll see, you'll see. Just wait here with Robbie."

With those words Andre and the girl with red long hair vanished on the dance floor. I did see the girl with the red hair walk up to Jadelyn or Jade and pull her away from the boy she was grinding on. That's when Robbie led me to the top of the crowd, where everyone else was moving. They had a little stage set up in the barn. It had musical equipment and everything set up on it. I saw Andre and the girl with red hair up there messing around.

He was sitting in the piano when Jade walked up on stage.

Hey guys I got this Idea from the footloose trailer on youtube. I cant wait till it comes out! I hope yall like it. Should I continue?... PLEASE REVIEW! I hope yall like it. And im sorry if I didn't spell stuff right.. wrote this in a hurry before school.


	2. JADES PERFORMANCE

02:12

"You guys ready." Andre shouted out into the crowd. Everyone replied with a 'hell ya.' With that Andre handed Jade and the chick with Red hair microphones. He mumbled something to Jade and she nodded her head. Andre then began to play the piano. I had to admit he was pretty good. He would make it at Hollywood Arts. I recognized the song all to well. It was the one Tori had sang in her performance last year. She sang it perfectly. That was until I heard Jades voice fill the room.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips-_

Her voice was strong and confident; the best I have ever heard in my life. She moved so well on stage. I was starstruck by the way she could move the crowd. She hopped of stage and walked up to the boy she was grinding on earlier and gave him a short kiss on the lips. I guessed that this was her boyfriend or something like that. She then hopped back on stage and continued to sing.

_and you saved me_

The chick with the red hair picked up the next verse.

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

The chick with the red hair also had a beautiful and strong voice.

"Who is the chick with red hair. I asked Robbie who was cheering along with the rest of the people."

"Her name is Cat valentine. She can be a little lite headed at times, but she can sing." He yelled over the sound of the piano.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win_

They sand together this time. Both of them starring to dance around the stage. The only thing I thought about was how perfect they would be at Hollywood Arts. They would rule the school, Jade especially. There is just something about her that takes control over people. She was a better performer than Tori. Not only could she dance, but she could also sing. Did I really just call her better than my own girlfriend? I contunied to listen to them sing. Jade was singing solo again. She hoped up on the piano next to Andre and swayed to the music.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

They performed the rest of the song wonderfully. I was still star struck. Who knew that my so called '_plain and simple_' biology partner could be so talented. I still didn't understand how she did it if here dad was one of the biggest supporters of the so called '_no performing'_ rule. Andre, Jade and Cat all walked into the crowd who was still clapping and cheering. Jade went into the arms of the boy she kissed. They started to make out and I found my self starring. I got shaken out of it as Andre and Cat approached Robbie and I.

"Good job tonight." Robbie said.

"Thanks. I love singing." She replied with that bubbly sweet voice of hers.

"Andre you didn't tell me you where a performer." I told him.

"Well for one thing you didn't ask and I really don't consider that _performing_. It's just something I like to do for fun."

"You still were amazing, and I didn't know Jade could sing like that, you too. Your Cat right."

"Yep. And jade has always been able to sing, ever sine the first day of kindergarten."

She looked like she was having a flashback of the time she first heard Jade sing. From the corner of my eye I saw Andre look at his watch.

"Hey guys it's time to shut things down its almost ten. Beck you ready to go?"

I really wanted to hear them sing again but nodded my head yes anyways.

Once in Andres car I asked him a tin of questions.

"So how long have you been doing this, you know playing and such."

"Since freshman year. I took piano lessons and everything when I was little and just put them to good use."

"So is it always just you Jade and Cat who perform?"

"Naw. Just about everyone gets up there, good or bad."

"Well you guys were amazing. You would have killed at my old school."

"You really think so?"

"oh yeah. All three of ya'll would. Especially Jade."

"That's Jade for ya."

We dropped Robbie off at his house.

"So was that guy Jade kissed in the middle of the song her Boyfriend?"

"You mean Jessie the '_dickhead'_, yeah that's her boyfriend. He is a total jerk to everyone including Jade. He graduated a few years ago, but keeps on coming back."

"Wow that sucks. Well do her parents know that they date?"

"Hell no. did you forget that her dad is the pastor at the church."

"Oh." We finally pulled into my drive way.

"Why are you so interested in Jade anyway?" Andre asked before I stepped out the car.

"No reason."

"_Sure_." With that he pulled into the drive way across the street. We really were neighbors. My dad still want home yet so I just got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and slipped into my boxers. Before I went to sleep I checked my phone. No new messages from Tori, which was weird. She would text me more in the day when I was back in LA. As I got into bed all I could thing about was Jade and the way her body moved tonight. I tried to erase the thoughts out of mead but they wouldn't go away. I couldn't wait for biology tomorrow.

* * *

><p>HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS, I REALLY WASN'T EXSPECTING THAT MANY .BUT ANYWAYS IF YOU HATE THIS CHAPTER JUST SAY SO. IT WAS A FILLER CHAPTER. BUT I PROMISE THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE TEN TIMES BETTER. CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT SONG THAT JADE and CAT SANG AND THE NAME OF THE ARTIST. HINT I LOVE HER SOM MUCH AND HAVE USED HER FOR ONE OF MY STORIES(SOMEONE LIKE YOU).. I PRACTICALLY JUST GAVE YALL THE ANSWER. JUST REVIW REVIEW AND REVIEW THEY HELP ME UPDATE FASTER(AS YOU CAN SEE).. SHOULD I DO THE NEXT CHAPTER FORM JADES POV? TELL ME IN A REVIEW.. ;)<p> 


	3. somewhat of a study date

22:37

disclaimer:i seem to forget to put this in my stories, but i dont own victorious

* * *

><p>"Okay class you will be working with your lab partner to complete a model of the human body. it will be due in two weeks and can be made out of anything. It can be a painting, clay model, or anything, but it must be somewhat life size. So ill give you the rest of the class to work with your partner to find out what you want to do." The teacher said as class began. I turned to Jade to look at her. She looked completely different from when she did last night. She was wearing blue jeans and a simple red button up. Her hair no longer had the streaks of blue flowing through it and was put in a ponytail.<p>

"So what do you want to do for our project."

"You don't have to do anything, ill do it all and put your name on it that way you can get an A." she said staring down into her notebook.

"Wait what? I want to at least do something."

"You don't have to."

"but I want to. I was thinking we could do a painting."

"can you draw?"

"Yeah. I took like 2 art classes back at my old school."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Your from California aren't you and you come from some big performing arts school."

"Well I guess news travels fast here." I smirked at her.

"It's a small school in a small town."

"Don't I know. So does doing a painting work for you?"

"Whats it like?"

"what's what like."

"What's it like to live in a place like that and go to a school like that."

"It was amazing. I love California. And my school was the top of the line. I was a top acting student there."

"Then you must hate it here then."

"Oh yeah. One minute I'm partying with Ashton Kutcher and now I'm going to a barn to have a party." I said sarcastically. With that final word I got a swift kick in the leg.

"Oww!" I exclaimed almost loud enough for the whole class to here. "what the hell was that for?" I asked in pain.

She leaned in close to me to where I could smell her breath, it smelt like mint and oreo's.

"Don't ever talk about that here at school. I swear if those words come out of your mouth again I will kill you." she whispered so violently.

"Whoa calm down it was a joke. And isn't killing a sin with your dad being the pastor and all."

"how did you know that my dad was the pastor?"

"It's a small school remember."

"Just don't talk about it hear okay. I cant have him finding out."

"Who your dad?"

"Wow boys from Cali are really dumb."

"I'll just let that slip. But when do you want to work on this project?"

"Well it's Tuesday and I have nothing after school so does this after noon at 4 work for you?"

"Yeah I have nothing planed. Where do you want to meet?"

"Well there is this old class room in the back on the school its room number 6c, be there right at 4 no earlier no later."

"Umm alright then."

"That gives you thirty min to pick up supplies."

"yes ma'am."

"Okay then." The bell then rang and jade began to collect all of her supplies and place them in her backpack. Before she got up from her seat. I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You know you're a great singer." This made her jump before aiming for my legs again. To my luck I was out of the door before she could. Andre saw me as I made my way out into the hall way.

"So man I was wondering if you would be up for a movie night at my house right after school. It would be you me and Robbie." he asked as I began to walk to my next class.

"Does it have to be right after school?" I asked.

"No it doesn't, why you got plans?"

"Yeah I have to work on a project with Jade after school. It's for biology."

"You got a _date_ with Jade?" he asked in excitement.

"It's not a date, I have a girl friend remember."

"Well she's in California right and you're here in Alabama. Who's gonna find out. Plus I rather you date Jade then that dickhead. And I can tell that you like her."

"I do not, she is just my lab partner. And why do you hate her boyfriend so much?"  
>"I'll tell you tonight after your date with Jade."<p>

Before I could respond the bell rang and we both made are way to class.

* * *

><p>When the clock turned 3:30 I made my way to my car and drove to the only store in town. I got tons of paint and a humongous poster bored that should fit a human on it. By the time I got done it was only 3:50, so I made my way back to the school; which was right across the street. I found the class room hidden in the back of the school. The door was half cracked with music pouring out of it. It sounded like something from the 4th century. As I opened the door wider I could see Jade doing simple ballet. She moved so well to the music. As she jumped into the air I entered the room fully, scarring her to the ground. I dropped the bags of paint and rushed to her side.<p>

"What the hell man. You scared the shit out of me. why are you early."

"it's only 3:58."

"and I told you to be here right at 4."

"What difference does two min make?"

"Urg." She said as I helped her stand up. I looked at her straight on now. Her hair was down and curly with the blue strips flowing back through the curls. She was wearing gray booty shorts and a white tank top. She look as pretty as she did last night.

"So you can do ballet too?"

"Your point is?"

"Well your really talented. It sucks that you only can show case it in public."

"It's the price you pay when your dad is the number one supporter of the no performing ban."  
>"Why is he so for it?" I asked while laying out the life size poster bored.<p>

"My mom died in the crash that also killed the other five teens. She was the car that they hit." Her voice got lower and lower with every word.

"I'm sorry that I asked." I said regretful.

"It's alright. So how do you want to start."

"Well I was thinking that I could trace your body first then draw all the bones and veins inside of it."

"alright." She got down with her back laying flat on the poster board. I picked up a pencil and began to trace her every outline. She began to laugh as the pencil reached her outer leg.

"Does this tickle?" I asked as her laughter got louder.

"Y-e-e-s-s-s." she managed to say as the pencil reached her inner thigh. Her body was warm and soft as my hand brushed against her skin. Within two minutes I was done. My phone buzzed in my pocket as Jade made her way off the ground. Tori was calling me. I haven't thought about her all day. I automatically pressed ignore and slid the phone back into my pocket.

"Is that someone special?" jade asked as she began to look at all the paint I bought.

"Nope just some 1-800 number."

"Oh so a boy with hair like you doesn't have some chick in California to call his own?"

"Nope. I don't have a girlfriend. Unlike you I'm single." Lie.

"How did you know about Jessie."

"Oh come on, you guys were all people could stare at. You where seriously riding him last night. plus you sort of kissed him during the middle of your song."

"Well yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"I heard he was older than us."

"Only by two years. Speaking of the devil." She pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hey babe… but i'm working on a project…. But… fine ill be out in two minutes." She sounded frustrated.

"Is everything alright."

"Yeah I umm have to go. Can we finish this up on Thursday."

"Umm yeah sure. Where do you need to go?"

"Jessie wants to hang out."

"so your just gonna get up and leave."

"It's none of your business ill see you on Thursday." She was out of the room in know time. I walked into the parking lot with the supplies and poster in hand. As I was about to drive away I got a text message from Tori.

**FROM:TORI**

**HEY BABE. WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY CALL, BUT ANYWAYS I MISS YOU SO MUCH. I WANT TO SHOW YOU A SURPRIE. SKYPE ME AT 8 MY TIME OKAY. LOVE YOU AND KISS YOU.**

I didn't even bother to reply the only thing I could think about was how quickly Jade left because of that boyfriend of hers. Now I wanted to know why Andre had such a problem with him.

* * *

><p>hey guys! i hoped you like it. i was gonna do Jades pov for this one, but i just want to do a few more chapters to really establish where the story is going. i hoped you like it though. reveiw for the next chapter please. review seem to inspire me!<p>

love you guys..

KENDRA

ps- sorry if i spelled stuff wrong


	4. the story of Jessie and Jade

03:33

"You're here early." Andre told me as he let me through his front door.

"Umm yeah." I said as he shut the door behind me. he then lead me up the stairs and into his room. Here I found Robbie sitting on the floor with his eyes glued to the television screen.

"So the study date didn't go well?" Andre asked.

"It wasn't a date but yeah it didn't end well."

"Well what happened?" Andre asked eagerly.

"SHHHHHH!" Robbie exclaimed. Then Andre grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"This is more important right now." Andre said.

"What's more important then Zac Efron being able to be !7 again." Robbie replied. So I guess that the movie was 17 again.

"Whatever just tell me what happened with Jade." Andre said again.

"Umm okay well we were working on our project. I was tracing her body for the outline of our picture when Jessie called. Just like that she left with out any reason what so ever. I mean we still have a lot to do. She didn't even hesitate to tell him yes." I said with out taking a break.

"That's typical." Robbie said.

"Well why don't you guys like him anyway?"

"It's a complicated story that we swore to Jade that we wouldn't tell."

"Please Andre." I begged him.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>one year ago:<strong>

J_ade west had just finished another great performance at study hall with Andre. As she stepped of the stage she was greeted by her boyfriend of 6 months Jessie. This wasn't strange to her due to the fact that she went up to him after every performance. But tonight something was off. Jessie along with his friends had shown up to the barn drunk and out of control. Yeah people still had drinks at _study hal_l, but they weren't stupid enough to go over two drinks._

_"Hey Baby." Jessie said with his words slured._

_"Jessie what are you doing here?" Jade asked trying to keep him quite._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean what are you doing here drunk? You know you cant do that here." By this time Andre, Cat and Robbie were standing behind Jade noticing her situation._

_Jessie just stood there laughing hard with his friends._

_"LEAVE!" Jade said in the meanest toughest voice she had._

_"Leave I just got here.!" Jessie shouted getting the attention of the whole room. Now all eyes where on Jessie and Jade._

_"Jade lets just go please." Cat said trying to pull Jade away. but before she could pass through the crowd Jessie grabbed her arm and turned her back around._

_"Your coming with me!" Jessie said with rage in his voice._

_"NO!" Jade shouted again._

_"NO?" Jessie asked shocked._

_"Yeah NO!" just as she began to turn away Jessie balled his fist up and hit Jade straight in the face. This sent pain all throughout her body. Before he could strike her again Andre and Robbie stepped in._

_"Jessie why would you do that?" Andre shouted._

_"Just don't tell me no." he said again. Jessie and his friends soon left and everyone tried to comfort a now crying Jade._

_"Are you alright." Cat asked her as they made there to the back of the barn with Robbie and Andre._

_"Just never talk about his okay." Jade said putting on her bravest face._

* * *

><p>"We tried to convince her to leave him, but she never listened." Andre said at the story. I was somewhat in shock of what happened I mean who hits a girl? Who even thinks about hitting a girl?'' especially a girl as beautiful as- stop Beck you have a girlfriend.<br>"Yeah but that's why she always says Yes because she doesn't want to get hit any more." Robbie butted in.

"Well does he still do it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Jade always keeps quite about their relationship now. when we hang out with out him his name is not even mentioned once." Andre said.

"Wow. That explains her action on the phone. I sighed. And with this we started to watch the movie again. I wasn't paying attention due to the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Jade. After another three movies it was after 9pm and I was tired. When I got home I checked my phone. I had ten miss calls from Tori and one text meassage.

**FROM TORI: YOU KNOW WHAT YOULL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY SURPRISE.**

Shit I forgot I was suppose to skype her. I didn't want to text her back so I just went back to sleep dreaming of Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! I haven't updated in forever I decided to split this chapter in two, which should explain the shortness. But with school and such I barley have time to update anymore, but Its Friday and I'm up doing nothing:) so anyway please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Was it good or bad? Mean reviews welcomed just don't get like super mean! And can any trust me Tori's secret wont be reveled until later on but pay attention because its gonna cause conflict! If you have a guess on what it is out it in your review! Lol idk when ill update again but ill try to do it soon. R&amp;R please!<strong>

**_KENDRA_:)(:!$%**


	5. history repeats its self

18:04

"Good mourning Jadelyn." My father says as I come down the stairs.

"Hey dad." I reply while stuffing books into my backpack. I had to be at school in 1 hour.

"So how is the project coming along with the new student?" he asked while sipping out of his coffee mug. He was dressed to go into church this mourning, wearing an all black suit with his bible next to him.

"Good." I said back.

"Well that's great. Now what time should you be home tonight from study hall?"

"Same as always, eleven-thirty." I sighed.

"Well ill see you then, I have a few meetings and bible study tonight so be safe."

With this he got up kissed my hair and was out of the door. A heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders. I have been tense ever since last night. All I did was hang out with a tipsy Jessie and his idiot friends at his apartment. I wanted to sort of just stay with Beck yesterday afternoon and finish our project. Now I have to go back on tomorrow and work with him to try to finish it. I didn't really know weather or not to consider him a friend or anything. The only thing I knew about him was that he came from California and hung out with Andre. He was sort of cute I guess. It had caught me off guard when he said that he didn't have a girlfriend. I mean what boy from California doesn't have a pretty Barbie doll waiting for them back home. Why does this concern? You have Jessie Jade and you l-loved him, right? Yes you did, I mean he always says he's sorry once he's done. So sorry comes out of his mouth a lot. I just have to stop worrying about that. tonight Andre and I are performing again and it just had to be perfect. It made me smile knowing that a boy from a performing arts school in Hollywood thought I was good. Hopefully that would give me confidence for when I have to submit my video for Juliard this fall. I didn't tell my dad, but they where looking at putting me on a full scholar ship. This was all thanks to Andre and Cat who submitted a video of me performing at a study hall last month. I got a call from the head of directors there and I was told that I would have to do a full on dance performance by myself without a crowd to get in. Juliard on a scholar ship would change my whole life. I hope that my dad would accept it though. He plans on me staying here and marrying some local boy with no type of future except for being the next pastor of the church and being the perfect little house wife. He wasn't always like this though. Before my mom passed away he wasn't all strict and lifeless. He use to love to hear my mother and I sing together and dance. But now he doesn't let any child in this town do anything entertaining with out having to sneak around.

**FROM:CAT**  
><strong>JADE WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR TAKING ME TO SCHOOL TODAY…<strong>

Shit I forgot. So I ran back up the stairs grabbed my study hall bag and drove to Cats house which was only a few blocks away. Cat was soon in my Car and we where on are way to school.

"Jade. Just for one day can you not look like you're a grandma going to school." I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a green blouse.

"Cat all the teachers know my dad." I sighed.

"Just one day Jade. Plus you're an excellent student, they wont care if you looked 18 every now and then." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I decided to just give in. how bad could on day be. So when we got to school Cat myself and my study hall bag all were in the bathroom. 30mins later, I was no longer Jadelyn I was Jade. I was wearing a black skirt with a tight blue tank top, with a black leather jacket and my combat boots. I let my hair out of its pony tail and let it fall straight down my back. I decided not to put in the hair extensions because I know that it would be over the top.

"See its not that bad is it." Cat asked as I stepped out of the stall.

"This is only a one time deal, I hope you know that." I said as I made sure everything looked alright.

"I know, I know." she said back. "So you know what Andre told me last night on the phone." Cat continued.

"What did he say?" I said doing my makeup. Andre and Cat weren't dating, but they sure did act like it.

"Well he said that he thinks the new kid Beck has a crush on you." she said in a super high bubbly voice.

"and?" I questioned back.

"Well Jade he is like super hot, has an amazing style, and is from a performing arts high school in LA…."

"Cat I have Jessie remember."

"But Jade?"

"I said to never bring it up again okay." I shot back. with this the bell rang dismissing us to first period.

"Hey." Beck said to me as I sat down next to him. I saw his eyes widen as he stared at me.

"U-umm hey." He replied. He looked like he wanted to day something else but then class started. The idea of him actually liking me popped into my mind. I mean he has barely been here a few days and already had crush on me. at the end of the period he spoke again.

"So ill see you at study hall tonight." He kept staring at me in amazement. I wanted to laugh knowing that I had such an impact on him. I just gave him an emotionless look and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with you and Jade today." Andre asked me as I hopped into his car. There was no Robbie in the back seat this time. I guessed that he wasn't coming tonight.<p>

"Well we barely talked, but did you see the way she was dressed today?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I did. Cat told me that she convinced her to dress like that today." He said as he started to drive out of town.

"I mean she looked like she did the other night. I mean she was just absolutely-" I stopped myself. I had came to the conclusion that I possibly had a tiny crush on Jade. It's not considered cheating is it?

"It's alright if you like her man." Andre said a few seconds later.

"No it's not I have a girlfriend." I sighed. I had majorly apologized to Tori for not skyping her, but she still didn't tell me this little surprise of hers. So I just ignored it.

"Hey she's in LA, and you're here in Alabama. Most long distance relationships don't work out anyway." He said as we found are way at the barn. I didn't reply as we stepped into the barn and into the party. This made me think of the story that Andre and Robbie had told me last night. I kind of hoped that Jessie wasn't going to show up tonight.

As we stepped in Andre was automatically swept away to the stage. As I looked up to the stage I saw Jade, Cat and Andre about to sing another song. Jade was dressed in the same outfit that she wore to school today, but now had the hair extensions flowing through her straight hair. The sang another awesome song and made the crowd grow wild. As they finished up I noticed Jessie standing in the crowd cheering for Jade. Like last time Jade kissed him as she stepped off stage. I tensed up for some reason knowing what he had done to her. We then heard a scream…

* * *

><p>CLIF HANGER! Haha so how did ya'll like seeing inside Jade's mind. I sort of enjoyed writing from her point of view a little. So tell me what you guys think is gonna happen next. Plus Tori's secret wont be here for awhile. Anymore guessed on what it can be. Oh yeah next chapter should be up pretty soon, hopefully.<p>

CADEJADELIZ GILLES FAN:

**I'm so happy that you love this story! So I would love if you made your own version of this story. It wouldn't bother me at all due to the fact that there are many versions of different stories on this site. So the minute you get an account on this site PM me asap. I would love to hear what ideas you have. So hurry up and get an account. I cant wait to hear from you:)**

Love,

Kendra;)


	6. all i want to know is why

11/05/2011

"So um hi I guess." I didn't know how to approach her this morning. She was dressed the same exact way she was my first day at this school. But this time her face was filled with sadness and depression but overall anger. Probably because if what happened at the barn last night. I really couldn't get over it myself. I've never ever seen a boy lay his hands on a girl in all my life. the reality shook me hard. I felt terrible about what had happened to her. she was nearly knocked down and embaressed in front of the whole school for the second time. She didn't reply back to me as class began. I really couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying because I was to busy staring at Jade, trying to read her emotions.

"Hey so are we still gonna work on the project after school?" I asked her once the bell rang.

"Yeah. 4 o'clock." She sighed and headed for the door. I saw her start to walk with Cat once out in the hallway. I caught up with Andre in the hall way before it was time to go to second period.

"Hey man whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing really. So was she like this the last time that this happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Who Jadelyn?" the whole name thing took me awhile to understand again.

"Yeah."

"Yep. She's gonna be quiet for awhile. She probably wont even come to study hall on Friday." He sounded pretty disappointed about this.

Before I could say anything else the bell rang and we went to our separate classes. For the rest of the day last night study hall seemed to be what everyone was talking about.

"You know he was drunk just like the last time." A girl whispered to her to her friend in my english class.

"I heard that he does it a lot more often now." a boy said to a group of people as I walked into my math class. That comment made me hesitate as I got through the door. what if he still does it? Why does she even stay with him? Wait is she still with him?

Its exactly 4pm when I decided to walk through the door to the abandoned class room. There she was back to Jade, somewhat. She was in black shorts with a green tank top but had no extensions running through her curly hair. Our project was all laid out on the floor next her and was just about complete.

"Wow. You did all of this your self?" I asked sitting down next to her on the floor. She simply nodded adding the last little bit of paint to make our project complete.

"Done." She said getting up and putting away the supplies.

"So if you planned on finishing it your self, why did you say that we were still on for this afternoon?" I asked.

"I came early this mourning and did most of the work and then I came directly after school ended." She said sitting back on the ground next to me.

"oh okay, I would have came too you know. I don't want you taking all the credit." I said back.

"It's fine I just need a distraction." She said still sitting on the ground. She looked distraught.

"Hey look Jade I'm sorry about last night and al-" I said trying to sound remorseful, but she cut me off.

"Don't talk about it. Please don't talk about it." She said putting her head on her hands. I felt really bad. I didn't know how to deal with this type of situation. So I got up and decided it was time to leave. Plus I had to call Tori I haven't spoken to her in a while. But as I got up she spoke.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked.

"Um well since you finished the project and all I guess I should get going."

"No. wait before you leave can I ask you for something?" She said getting up and moving closer to me.

"Um sure.."

"Could you help me with a video?"

"A video?"

"Yeah see, I submitted my application to Julliard and now they want to see a video of my singing and dancing. So with you being from a performing arts school and stuff I figured that you should know something about this stuff-" did she just say Julliard? So she is planning on going to my college. This made me smile inside.

"Oh wow Julliard! That's amazing. Sure ill help you, but why me?"

"Well like I said you went to a performing arts high school and lived in LA."

"I guess but half your friends are performers as well."

"Well I just want someone who actually knows what there doing."

"Alrightie then. So when do you want to start?"

"Tuesday after school as well as Thursdays."

"Alright. So ill see you tommorw." I said heading towards the door until I stopped my self "Are you still with him." I couldn't help but ask.

"What?"

"Are you still with him you know after what he did to you last night. I mean he hit you pretty hard I'm surprised it didn't leave a mark or anything. And all of these kids today were saying that he does it pretty often now too. All I want to know is why." God Beck! Why did you have to let your self vent like that

"Umm. Yeah I'm still with him and its really none of your business why."

"But come on Jade," I said walking back towards her. "Why would you even love somebody like that. how could you allow your self to be with somebody like that knowing that they hit you. Come on your talented and you want to go to Julliard with him by your side your never gonna leave this town you know that right." Why was I getting so worked up about this.

"Again its none of your business. So just drop it okay. you don't know anything about our relationship and your single anyways so how would you know! so can we just leave the subject alone." She looked really pretty all worked up more than pretty she was beautiful. I couldn't help myself I knelt down took her face in my hands and forced my lips onto hers. And surprisingly she kissed me back. but it didn't last long..

IM BACK GUYS;) SCHOOL HAS BEEN GETTING IN THE WAY LATELY. IM IN SO MUCH THIS SEMESTER.. BUT I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON! I LOVE ALL OF YALL WHO REVIEW. IT MAKES MY DAY.. AND GUESS WHAT GUYS TORI'S SECRET IS GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER. THE MORE REVEIWS I GET THE QUICKER THE SECRET IS REVELED:).. HAHA PLUS DID YALL SEE LIZ GILLES COVER OF FAST CAR? ITS AMAZING! GO CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE. AND DO ANY OF YALL KNOW WHNE BLOOPTORIOUS IS SET TO AIR?

-LOVE KENDRA:)


	7. its now or never Beck, now or never

**Disclaimer**: I always forget to put this, but sadly I don't own victorious…..

"I'm so sorry." I exclaimed once Jade quickly pulled away from me. She was staring at me now with an unreadable expression. But then she turned away from me and started to gather her stuff without saying a word.

"Look I am so sorr-"

"Don't talk right now." she whispered. I really wish I knew what she was thinking. Even though the kiss was short and simple, it felt like so much then that. Whoa wait Beck you have a girlfriend who you haven't talked to in a while and she has a boyfriend an abuse one at that. What do you think hell do once he knows that you kissed his girlfriend? Would he beat me up? I'm not one to get in fights I don't believe in violence solving problems. Plus now I just cheated on my girlfriend who I'm in love with(I think). So many things are running through my mind right now that I didn't even notice I was standing alone in the room now. I grabbed my backpack and our project and headed out of school. I didn't see Jade anywhere. Crap I think I just ruined everything with her. There is probably no way that shell want me to help her now. I just really need to talk to Andre about this. So I headed towards his place.

"Whoa! You kissed Jade. You have a girlfriend man and not to mention Jesse. Oh no! what do you think he'll do to you?" I had just told him everything that had happened with Jade and I. He had decided to come to my house instead of me going to his. It was something dealing with the fact that his grandma was visiting for the week and she wasn't wrapped to tight.

"You don't think that she would tell him do you?"

"I don't know." I buried my head in my hands as I sat on my bed. Andre was on the floor.

"Well why did you kiss her?" he asked looking up at me. I rose my head from my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. I honestly don't know why running my fingers through my hair calms me, but it just does.

"I asked her why she was still with Jesse even though he hit her again last night and then she said that I should mind my own business and then all of a sudden my lips are on hers." I said replaying the moment in my mind. Thinking about the kiss again made me smile inside. I remember he lips tasting like vanilla and mint. I cant even remember what Tori's lips tasted like. What if Jade got that taste from Kissing Jesse? Eww! I just ruined the whole taste thing by thinking that.

"Well do you like her?" Andre asked breaking my train on thoughts. I think that the answer was pretty obvious. I nodded my head up and down signaling that my answer was a yes.

"Well I think that you should end it with your other girlfriend or whatever. Its not write to lead her own. Plus now you can sweep Jade off her feet and get her away from Jesse." He said with a hopeful smile. He was right, I shouldn't lead Tori on anymore. But he was wrong about the whole 'sweeping Jade off her feet thing.' I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't dare leave Jesse.

"I know that I have to end things with Tori and I'm going to do it tonight, but that still doesn't mean that Jade and I would get together." I replied.

"Well did she kiss you beck?"

"Yeah but only for like a second."

"Then keep the dream alive. All you have to do is find out if she likes you back!" he is waayy more excited about this then me.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked now sounding curious. "She didn't even talk to me after we kissed. She just got her stuff and left. Now she will not want to be my biology partner anymore and she'll not want me to help her get into Julliard…" I ranted on.

"Wait how are you going to help her get into Julliard?" he asked confused.

"she asked me before I got all worked up a bout Jesse to help plan out her video submission to the school. We were supposed to get together starting next Tuesday."

"She asked you out of Cat and I so that must mean something."

"She said that it was only because I came from a performing arts high school."

"I know how bad she wants to get into that school and if she is serious about this then you will still be helping her. So all you have to do now is two things."

"And those two things are?"

"Okay number one is that you have to still show up on Tuesday and help her get into Julliard." He paused.

"And the second one is?"

"Well now that I think about it is that you have to do three things you have to do. Number two is that you have to make sure you end things with your girlfriend and number four is that you have to talk to Cat."

"Why do I have to talk to Cat?"

"Cause she is Jade's best friend and I'm pretty sure that if Jade doesn't tell Jesse about the kiss that she will tell Cat. hopefully she tells Cat weather or not she has feelings for you." I prayed to god real quick that Jade wouldn't tell Jesse. What if he decides to beat me up when he's drunk then there is no telling what he will do to me. just stop thinking about it Beck! Jade wouldn't tell Jesse (I hope).

" Then ill talk to Cat tomorrow before school. Um do you and Cat like you know go out or something?" I couldn't help but ask. It just seemed like they liked each other.

"Is it that obvious that I like her?" he asked me standing up from my floor and sitting at my desk chair.

"Is it obvious that I like Jade?"

"Yeah." He responded in the 'duh' tone.

"Then yeah it is obvious and from the looks of it I think she likes you too."  
>"You really think so because Robbie said that too."<p>

"Yeah I thought that you to where already going out."

"Oh well I think you have to do step two like right now. its time to rip the band-aid." I sighed knowing what I had to do. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

"Im going to skype her it seems a lot better then doing it on the phone."

"sounds good man I have to go back to my house anyway because my mom just texted me and told her that my grandma just saw her reflection in the mirror."

"And?"

"Yeah she is afraid of her on reflection." He nodded sounding ashamed. His grandma was crazy. "Good luck man." He said as I walked him to the door. I watched all the way as he ran across the street back to his house. Its great that my new best friend lives across the street. I shut the door and headed back to my room. Its now or never Beck, its now or never.

* * *

><p>Hey guys long time no see! I haven't updated this story in like forever and I apologize for that. I have been super busy and plus I got kind of stuck on where to go for this story because I know what I want to happen in the end I just cant rush it yet because then it will be confusing.. but I hope not to take such a long break on this story anymore. I should start to update at least once or twice a week now(no promises though).. and don't worry Tori is not gone for good anymore and she isn't pregnant! But she still has a surprise. Remember to review, alert and favorite.<p>

Love,

Kendra!


	8. skype and other things

01/21/2012

I logged on to Skype and saw that Tori was on. You can do this Beck. I loved her, I really did. But I'm not IN love with her anymore. I really like Jade and if I keep dragging on Tori it wouldn't be fair to her at all. I clicked on to chat with Tori and saw that her icon picture was still one of us from last summer. She was had her arm wrapped around my waist and we were both smiling. It was taken in front of Hollywood Arts.

"Hey babe." she smiled happily from the other side of the computer. She was wearing her glasses and was sitting in her living room.

"Hey Tori we need to talk."

"Beck no matter what I'm not going to tell you my surprise, okay?"

"Yeah, its not about that." I sighed. I'm ready to get this over with.

"Then what is it about?" I could tell that by her expression, that she was very confused.

I took a deep breath, " I don't think that this is going to work anymore." She looked like she was going to be in tears.

"What's not w-working?" her voice was shaking. It now over never Beck, remember that.

"Us. Tori you know that I love you and always will. But this long distance thing is killing me. Plus we were already going to different colleges next year anyway so why not just end it now." I rushed it all out. I am excited for next year. I can already imagine Jade and I up in New York studying music and acting. I cant get to far ahead of myself though. She might not talk to me after what happened today and there is no telling if she likes me back. But didn't she kiss me back just a little. Even if it was just for a second she still kissed me back.

"Is that what you really want because I think we can at least try to make this work. Plus I still have a surp-"

"I just think that its for the best. But can we remain friends." I know worst break-up line ever, but I didn't know what else to say at this moment.

"Is their some one else Beck?" she asked holding her head down. I could still see the tears falling on her cheeks.

"What no? I would never cheat on you Tori, and you know that." even though I just kissed another girl not too long ago.

"Okay."

"So friends?"

"Friends." And with that she signed off.

* * *

><p>….<p>

"Are you really going to stay friends with her?" Andre asked me. It was Friday after school and we were driving to my house. Today wasn't all that bad. Jade talked to me like the kiss never happened. It was awkward but it wasn't as bad I predicted it to be.

"Yeah, Tori was my friend before we started dating."

"That's cool. So anyway I talked to Cat about Jade today."

"What did she say?" I pulled into my driveway. I have never gone to a school that was so close to wear I live before. We both got out of my car and headed inside my house. Andre was spending the night tonight so we could go to study hall together. "I tell you on your room." he said once her noticed my dad sitting on the couch of my living room.

"Hey son." My dad called out. he was watching something something on TV.

"He Dad. Andre is sleeping over tonight so we can go to study hall tonight." I said.

"Okay. I am about to head back out anyway. I just had a little break from work. Be safe and don't stay out to late." I must admit I did like my Dads new work schedule.

"Alright. See you later then." And with that I ran up to my room and found Andre already getting dressed for tonight.

"So what did Cat say?"

"Oh yeah. She told me that Jade has talked about you quite a bit and she told her about the kiss. She said that Jade said it wasn't all that bad but that she didn't like it. Cat thinks that she is lying about the last part."

Wow she thought that kiss wasn't bad. What if I really got to kiss her for more then a second? I think I would like that, a lot.

"That's good then right?"

"Yep. Now hurry up and get ready. Study hall starts early on Fridays, plus I have a song picked out just for you. Cat and I are singing it together."

"Alright. Do you think that Jade and Jesse will be there tonight?"

" I don't know." I heard the front door close which meant that my dad was gone. I went to my closet to pick out what I was going to wear. After about five minutes of deciding I settled on a black button up with a pair of skinnys and my combat boots. I sometimes fill like a girl when it comes to picking out clothes. About an hour later Andre and I headed out to an already packed Barn.

* * *

><p>Yes I did it.. I don't care if this chapter sucked, I still kept my promise;) which makes me super happy. The next chapter should be up really soon! Plus it's a study hall chapter which means it will be much longer then this. Please keep reviewing. I would love to get to 75 reviews before my next update! ( if you really want an awesome chapter you can make it 80, but 75 is still good. plus i might have a new story coming soon, but i don't know yet. it would changed my style of writing but i think that it would be really good;D so review for the next chapter. and thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. i love you guys.<p>

Love,

Kendra


	9. this town is just full of surprises

01/23/2012

When Andre and I entered the barn the party was already at its high. Nobody was performing yet and the radio was playing some country song that had everyone dancing. I narrowed my eye searching around for Jade. The whole school had to be here which meant that 300 plus teens were here not to mention Jessie's friends and the other kids who still hung around here even though they had graduated. Man, I think that 300 kids was my graduating class at Hollywood Arts alone. Cat walked up to us after about two minutes of standing in the door way.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. Her voice was light and fluffy. It amazed me how well strong she sang on stage.

"Hey little Red." Andre yelled over the music. His whole posture changed when she showed up. if I was going to get with Jade some what in the near future hopefully, then he had to make a move on Cat. I could see why he liked her, it was no secret that she was beautiful and plus she could sing so which seemed to fit Andre's standard.

"So Andre are you ready to get this over with, because I came here alone with out Jade and so my parents said since I'm not 'spending the night at her house' I have to be home by eleven."

"Um, why isn't Jade here?" I questioned getting into their conversation.

"Oh! She and Jessie had a date tonight. Something about him making up for the other night. You like her don't you?" she asked me.

I nodded my head up and down signaling a yes as I shoved my hands in my pocket. She stared at me like she was studying me for a bit.

"I'm sorry for saying that then." she whispered.

"It's alright, that's still her boyfriend." I said back to her.

"Well we have to get you two together. I cant stand Jessie. He is a big skunk-bag and I hate him." She started to get all worked up and mad. This Jessie guy doesn't have a lot of fans in this town.

"Calm down Cat, calm down." Andre stated. I watched as Cat went from mad to bubbly and sweet again.

"Well I know that you kissed her already and that you are going to help her get into Julliard by doing something, so I need you to at least try something. Jade and I have been bestest friends since we were little and it kills me knowing that she is in love with a guy that is a meanie-head."

I just smiled and nodded again.

"Alrightie Beck, Cat and I are going to go up there and perform a song that sort of, kind of fits the situation that you are in at the moment."

"Wait how does the song were singing fit Becks life?"

"I said sort of kind-of Cat." Andre said answering a confused Cat. "Why don't you go up on stage and I'll be there soon. With that Cat faded away in the crowd.

"You don't want people knowing about you and that ex-girlfriend of yours do you?"

"NO! I told Jade that I didn't have a girlfriend and now I'm finally not lying to her."

Andre nodded his head and disappeared after Cat. My mind couldn't help but drift back to Tori. I hope that she was okay with everything that happened yesterday. I went to her profile on the slap this morning and saw that she changed her profile to single. This made me smile a little bit inside because it made me feel like I was no longer just stringer her along.

"Alright guys this song starts off a little slow but then gets a little fast. So enjoy and tonight I'm having the lovely Cat Valentine sing with me tonight. 1-2-3-4…"

The music started somewhat slow and Andre began to sing with Cat joining in with him.

_It feels just like it was yesterday_

_We were in love, why's it falling apart_

_I've never been one to walk away_

_But I've had enough and it's breaking my heart_

_Cause you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no it's nothing you say_

_Yeah baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl no, not today_

_Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

This is wear the music started to pick up and Cat and Andre's voices sounded great great together. But nothing compared to Jade yet. I now see why Andre chose this song or me.

_I want a girl who stays out too late_

_And when I call, she doesn't answer the phone_

_Oh, I want a girl who likes it her way_

_And through it all, I know I'll end up alone_

_Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should_

_It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say_

_Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good_

_But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm_

_Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

_I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical_

_Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight_

_Yeah girl I want something physical_

_Not something invisible, oh yeah_

_I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

_I want a bad girl baby, bad_

_And I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

_I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

_I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_

_Yeah, I want it bad_

With that final note the song ended and it connected even more to me then it did at the begging. They have a song for everyman's problem these days. Andre and cat gave each other one big hug that I know that made Andre happy. If he was helping me I was going to help him. They let go and I saw Andre hold on just for a little bit longer. This caused another confused Cat but by the time they hopped off stage she was happy again. before Andre could officially make his way to me with Cat he hopped back on stage. He grabbed the microphone and put it next to the amp which made that screeching sound. This got everyone in the room silent.

"Hey guys don't forget that we will be having our 3 unofficial homecoming dance here two weeks from tonight. Only people who go to school currently will be able to attend, so sorry for everyone who doesn't. Dress up and bring a mask because it's a masquerade ball. Bring a date, bring a friend or whatever. Just remember that you must show a valid school ID from this school year to get in." Andre then hopped of stage and walked over with Cat to where I was standing.

"We have a homecoming dance?" I asked. This town is just full of surprises.

"Yep!" Cat screamed over the next act that was up there performing. It was two kids rapping to Drake.

"Your going, Jades going and Jessie isn't allowed. Plus it's a masked ball so that means you can get even closer to Jade." Andre said smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow thanks man. How do you guys not get caught?"

"We have been doing this for a while now." he replied.

"But how do you know that Jade is even coming?" I asked thinking about the possibilities.

"She always comes to homecoming, no matter what. She went last year even though that Jessie wasn't allowed. Cat chimed in.

"Well then I guess I have to go buy a mask." Jade was going to be mine now matter what.

* * *

><p>Wow guys this is the fastest I have updated this story! I just got so many great reviews that made my day! I love you guys so much:) sorry for no jade in this chapter, but she will be in the next one. I got inspired to use this song because of the Bade video I saw by BROKENHURTINSDE on Youtube. You guys should really watch her videos they are really good. But the song is called:<p>

BAD- THE CAB.

**Leave me a review and you will keep getting quicker updates like this more often! Also tell me your thoughts on the whole homecoming thing? Is it a good idea?**

Love,

KENDRA

**dreamzspark:** yeah I don't think that Rex will make an appearance in this story but hey you never know! thanks for loving my name.. there aren't to many Kendra's in this world:)

**ZOE:** thanks for the amazing review It made my smile super wide when I read it!

and to everyone else who reviewed thanks a million!

P.s- sorry for any mistakes


End file.
